YJ Trouth or Dare
by arbrick
Summary: Tittle explains! T for crazy. Fav. Character is Artemis and close behind is Robin. Canon pairings. PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS!
1. Close

**I am doing a truth or dare fic. Today I thank ZS (guest), PowerToThePeople23, and PD3 (guest) for their suggestions.**

In this order, from their right to left, sleeping away was Artemis, Wally, Robin, Zatanna, Megan, Conner, Kaldur, Raquel, Roy, and Jade (AKA Cheshire) were sitting in comfortable looking chairs with their hands and feet strapped to the arm rests and the legs of the chairs respectively. Robin had straps around his chest and thighs as well. They made a small ark around a high throne.

They were in a giant room covered with pictures of YJ in costume and civvies that were in no way taken from bushes where they couldn't see me like a creepy stalker… hehe (Dick photos covered).

In the throne was a girl who had a deep red hair and blue eyes, she looked about 14. Her shirt was black and had a yellow lightning bolt going through a green arrow. She wore jean pants and black knee high convers with green laces on her left shoe and yellow on her right one. In her hand was a staff glowing a mix of yellow and green.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Arbrick said in a sing song voice.

As they wake up you could see them trying to process what was going on, struggling to get out, and finally accepting that they weren't getting out that way. "Who are you?" Kaldur asked/yelled.

Arbrick sighed in a sad way before changing her mood dramatically in to a way to cheery way "I am Arbrick. I have brought you to this dimension to play a game of truth or dare god style. And don't bother trying to escape again, in this dimension I only let those who I want to have power have it"

"WHY?" Conner screeched.

"What does 'god style' mean?" Kaldur asked.

These questions brought a smile to Arbrick's face "Because I can… and it is GREAT entertainment. God style means I, the god, am the only one aloud to give truth or dares out. Unless I bring in a friend… doubt full though!"

Robin looked around at the others and was angered by what he saw "WHY DO I HAVE EXTRA STRAPS HOLDING ME DOWN?"

Arbrick found this hilarious for some reason and burst out laughing like someone gave her a dose of Joker's laughing gas. After she finally calmed down she took a breath and said "So you don't somehow ninja away of course! Anyone else?"

"Who is she?" Roy asked looking at Cheshire.

Arbrick suddenly got nervious "umm…" after a second she got a sly smirk "She is Jade, Artemis's sister… for now." At the end hew smirk grew.

"You have a sister?!" Wally looked at Artemis with wide eyes.

"That doesn't answer why I am here! I don't even know these people!" Jade exclaimed.

This apparently sent Artemis off because she started yelling in Vietnamese at Jade who gladly returned it. "ENOUGH!" A loud booming voice came from Arbrick while she banged her staff. Suddenly they weren't screaming just moving their mouths with no sound coming out. "I will not tolerate fights! And Jade, you know why you're here! Q and A time is over! I will give you your voices back but no fighting or talking in Vietnamese, understand?" Jade and Arty nodded. "Good! Now to the truths and Dares!"

With a bang of her staff her throne was suddenly between Megan and Conner. "I apologize for separating the lovely couple but I must be front and center." With another staff banging a stage appeared where she used to be.

"Robin your up first!" she banged her staff and Robins straps disappeared. "Don't try anything or you will be punished!

Robin confidently made his way onto stage. He had already guessed the girl was crazy, the only question was how crazy? "What is it?"

"Sing Blvd of broken dreams." Arbrick said almost bored.

Robin suddenly had a mike and a screen in front of him giving him the words. Music started to play.

watch?v=aGzgoSg5OZg

He sang of key and stumbled over words but as far as any one could tell he was having a blast. "Well we know you won't make it as a singer… did that mean anything to you?" Arbrick asked wondering. Robin just shook his head no. "Huh, well now you have to sing Badass with Bats." Another staff bang and suddenly Bats was there. She banged again and Bats' eyes widened with the new info he was obtaining. "Now sing!"

… … "Nothing is coming up on the screen." Robin informed her

"That is because I can't find the song! This dare will have to be at another time. Bye Bats!" In a poof Bats was gone.

"Am I done yet?" Robin inquired

"Nope" Arbrick answered popping the p. "Now you and Artemis have to have an archery contest!" Bang, straps remove, tentative walk up. "Well we can't have it here now can we?" Bang, poof. Suddenly they were in the exact same set up but Artemis and Robin had bows and 2 arrows each and the room was much longer. At the far side were two hay stacks with bulls eye papers. "Artemis first"

Artemis looked at her bow then at the team "Try anything and I will punish someone and make you watch." Arbrick said growing very evil looking. Artemis quickly pulled out an arrow, shot it, and before it even landed she did the same with the other. The first landed in the very center and the second cut it right down the shaft. "Excellent! Robin?"

Robin looked at the bow and pulled out an arrow. He struggled trying to set it up. "Have you ever even held a bow before?" Arbrick inquired sweetly. Robin shook his head no "Artemis help him" Artemis moved Robin's hands helping him. When he shot it he was surprised to see it actually made in on the paper. Not on the bulls eye part but close. "Well that was fun. Artemis has already won so we will save Robin further embarrassment, you can sit down Baby Bird. Artemis, please stay for another dare."

With a grin Robin jumped of the stage and sat in his seat. Only the chest strap came out. Robin looked from it to Arbrick who answered his unasked question "Think of it as a sorry for all that embarrassment"

"You ok?" Tanna whispered.

"Yeah, my pride was hurt more than anything else." He answered.

Wally squirmed in his seat "Can I move something? Just release ONE leg, I can't escape with only one free leg!" everyone laughed at the comment. Except Artemis, the anticipation of what she would have to do was killing her.

Arbrick banged her staff and ALL his straps were removed "you have a dare to do anyway."

Wally walked up "I thought Artemis was going."

"She is. You two have to kiss!" Arbrick revealed with a fan-girl scream.

They immediately started yelling incoherent things, obviously mad at the dare. With a bang off her staff all the kidnapped people let out a scream as electricity was pulsed through them. Wally and Artemis became silent, wide eyed with fear. Another bang and it stopped "You two were saying?" Arbrick said menacingly.

"NOTHING" they each yelled. They looked at each other and slowly leaned in for a kiss. They tried to pull away after the initial peck but found they couldn't.

"That kiss is soooo not good enough!" Arbrick said in a sing song voice. Artemis and Wally looked hilarious with their lips connected while they kept trying to pull away. "Unless you want to stay like that forever I suggest you kiss for real."

_**Warning: following scene may be to graphic for young eyes. Skip this paragraph.**_

With what could have been a sigh they stopped struggling gave in and started kissing for real. They still refused to touch in any other way so Arbrick used her magic to make them get closer. Now they were kissing wide eyed with their bodies way to close for me to write and their arms stretched out far behind them. They looked… odd. "You have to do this willingly for it to count." They stopped trying to pull away and closed their eyes. Wally moved his hands to her waist tentatively and Artemis put hers on his shoulders. They stayed like that for 5 minutes. During the first minute they tried pulling away every five seconds but then it turned to every minute. Arbrick ended it when they added tongue and Artemis moaned. "Ok, ewe." They looked around to see everyone looking away bright red. "But it is around what I wanted: proof you enjoyed it!" they turned bright red.

_**You may return**_

"Wally, you can sit." Wally ran like a human to his seat were every strap returned except the one to his right foot. "Sorry, need you again Robby."

Robin walked up after his strap left "What do we have to do?"

"You have to kiss as well." Artemis got a face of horror. Robin's face went red and his eyes pleading

"These dares make me feel… icky" she said

Wally's free foot started kicking wildly "YOU CAN NOT MAKE HER KISS _EVERYONE _LIKE THAT!"

Arbrick smirked, "Just you then?" Wally went even redder and started fumbling his words, no one could understand. Bang poof, Wally was now gagged "You're annoying sometimes." Turning back to Artemis and Robin she said "The beginning of the end will be fine, only 5 seconds." Robin stood back up. Artemis didn't want to prolong it so she grabbed his shirt, kissed him for 5 seconds and let go. "Robin, stay. Artemis, sit."

Artemis sprinted to her seat where only her hand straps appeared, she didn't question it. She brought her legs up beneath her. When Arbrick banged her staff Zatanna's straps were removed and she walked up.

"Kiss" Arbrick said simply with a giant grin.

Knowing there was no way around it, as the spitfire couple proved, they kissed for real. After a minute Arbrick let them stop. "Now sit."

After their straps returned Arbrick said "And that is all for now!" with a bang of her staff they all fell asleep.

**I TAKE SUGESTIONS! **


	2. send in Truths and Dares

I would love to continue this but I really could use some truths and dares, PLEASE!


End file.
